The Final Direction
by En Taiho
Summary: Harry received a gold earring for Christmas from an anonymous person but only wore it as the New Year came close. A nondescript voice talked to him from it. What was this person's purpose in giving Harry this gift? HD. One-shot.


_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

_Summary: __Harry received a gold earring for Christmas from an anonymous person but only wore it as the New Year came close. A nondescript voice talked to him from it. What was this person's purpose in giving Harry this gift? One-shot_

_Pairing: HarryxDraco_

_Rating: K+ or T _

_A/N: This one-shot was inspired by one of the episodes from the Korean drama, __You're Beautiful__. _

_I am still working on my other fanfic, __White Half-Truths__, and I will finish it in time._

_Enjoy!_

-0-0-0-

**The Final Direction**

By En Taiho

-0-0-0-

Draco had come to a decision. He was a Malfoy, and Malfoy's always got what they wanted. He had not acted on this since for how long, he did not want to know. However, Draco did know how long he'd been reminiscing about this. He had counted the years as they went by. The beginning of the next would be the seventh year.

The reasons for Draco's decision were simple, yet agonizing. It would soon be the last year he was going to spend his youth. The New Year was coming and with that came resolutions to solve. And his very decision was at the top of Draco's list. Most importantly, the person whom his decision was centred on had remained and still remained on Draco's mind constantly—every day and every night. Draco could say he was impressed with himself of having endured for six years. Well, he did have little outbursts every now and then; okay, fine, almost every day. Of course, the encounters with this person were hardly what he wanted but the intimacy and the attention—albeit in a negative way—were enough to sustain Draco for a brief length of time. Now, though, Draco could not bear it any longer. His decision had in fact been made in October, and following his carefully thought out plan, Draco had to wait until December.

For Christmas, he had given an anonymous gift to Harry Potter. The Scarhead had caught his attention the minute he'd seen him; and although it made him downright irritated, his interest had peaked when Potter had dared to refuse him, Draco Malfoy, in the beginning of first year. Anyways, the present was enclosed in a small box and meticulously wrapped. It had taken Draco one entire month to think up this plan and he was quite proud of it. The box contained a single earring, resting on a crimson plush padding. The gold earring was not long but it dangled below the earlobe. The gold was skilfully curved into a sweeping, elegant design of an elongated upside-down square pyramid, onto which was delicately inscribed _Aurum_, Latin for gold. Instructions on a small slip of parchment informed Harry that it was to be worn on his right ear, and even if it was not pierced, magic would make the earring fit and stay.

Draco possessed an exact twin. His went on his left ear. He had worn it since Christmas Eve but concealed it with a simple charm, waiting for Harry to use the earring. He was grateful for his parents to have let him stay at Hogwarts for the holidays.

It was nearing the end of December, but Draco still waited. The success of his plan depended on what he knew of Scarhead's reckless tendencies to try things out without consulting anyone and not really knowing anything, and most importantly, of his endless curiosity. Hopefully, Potter's curiosity would break before the last Hogsmeade weekend of the year.

-0-0-

Harry sat back in the armchair in the Gryffindor common room, warm in Molly Weasley's hand-knitted sweater and full from Ron's food gifts. He was reading Hermione's present, something interesting about Greek mythology, or trying to read. The other Gryffindors' gifts were upstairs in the boys' dorm, displayed on the chest of drawers beside his four-poster bed. A small navy blue box rested at the edge of the table closest to Harry, and it kept drawing the wizard's attention to it. He didn't know who it was from; there was no card or anything to indicate his or her identity, not even a clue. Harry brought the box with the earring inside everywhere for no apparent reason, but he did.

Finally, Harry could no longer resist the temptation and snapped the book shut. Setting it on the table, he grasped the box and slowly withdrew the lid. The gold earring winked at him mysteriously, and Harry lifted it out of the box, closely examining it. He had read the instructions that had come along with the gift on Christmas Day. It reminded Harry of a muggle telephone, or a cell phone would be more appropriate seeing as it was portable. Simple verbal commands, such as "Activate" and "Deactivate," controlled the earring's communication system. When one talked, the other would hear it, and vice versa. There were settings that could be changed, but that was unnecessary. Strange, who and why would anyone give something like this to him?

Harry had been so loaded with Christmas cheer and celebrations that the box had lain dormant in his robe pocket during that time. Now in the quiet of the common room, with the others outside in the snow, Harry placed the earring on his right earlobe. It didn't hurt. He said expectantly, "Activate." There was a slight static sound before silence dwelled on his ear. Harry sighed, rather disappointed. But perhaps it needed some sort of greeting to get it started?

"Hello," Harry said. The earring swung slightly as Harry cocked his head to listen for any kind of response. Silence. Then one millisecond of static before a deep computer-like voice replied, "Hello."

Harry startled before a grin spread his lips. It was a computer, or something equivalent to that in the wizarding world. Did that mean the gift was some sort of recording journal?

"My name is Harry Potter, and the year is soon coming to an end. I'm 17 years old, so I'm in seventh year. I'm at Hogwarts right now, in my common room. Nobody is around. All my friends are either at home since it's the holidays or, for those who stayed, are outside. I've been reading a book that Hermione gave me for Christmas. I never knew all the different kinds of myths that the ancient Greeks told could be so diverse and creative. It is amazing to think that back then, people have already been this imaginative and intelligent."

-0-0-

Draco smirked triumphantly when Harry's voice suddenly sounded from the earring on his left ear. Potter had finally succumbed to curiosity. Draco double-checked the settings before he opened his mouth to respond. He had changed the settings so that it distorted his voice to be deeper and with a slight monotone. That way, Potter would not be able to distinguish that the voice from the earring was in fact, from him.

"Hello," Draco replied simply. He flicked a strand of platinum blond hair away from silver eyes. The glow from the fireplace in the empty Slytherin boys' dorm cast enough light for Draco to read over a book about politics on his comfortable bed, where he was sitting propped up on cushions at the headboard. However, with his plan now in action, the book lay forgotten on his lap, his legs stretched straight on the sheets, crossed at the ankles.

An elegant eyebrow arched in curiosity as Harry launched into a monologue. Potter must have assumed that the earring's voice did not belong to a human. Well, that was fine by him. Draco listened to Harry describe a few of the Greek myths he found most interesting before there was a pause. Then: "I should give you a name. Is there anything you would like?"

Draco thought about it for a moment before he answered, "No, you choose."

"Hmm, let me think...How about Drakon?"

Draco had to restrain from choking. What in Merlin's name, Potter?

"Do you like that name? I was just reading a Greek myth where Heracles killed a dragon to get to the golden apples of the Hesperides. (1) I think Drakon is Greek for Dragon. Or do you prefer Heracles?"—Draco almost gagged at the horrendous name.—"Or maybe Ladon because that was the name of the dragon in this myth."

"Drakon is good," the blond Slytherin managed to say in a calm voice.

"All right then, 'Drakon' it is."

Leaning back on the cushions, Draco began his scheme. First, a little warm-up. "Do you want me to call you 'Harry' or 'Potter'?"

"'Harry' is fine. You are my journal after all."

Oh, so Harry thought he was a journal. That was why he had said all that stuff in the very beginning. Draco continued, "Is there a Hogsmeade trip coming up?"

"Yeah, there is, this weekend. How do you know?"

Draco snorted delicately. "You told me you're at Hogwarts," he offered as an explanation. "Talk to me again before you go to Hogsmeade. I know several things or two that would make it one of the best trips you've had."

Harry seemed slightly surprised and sceptical. "I've been to Hogsmeade many times already. What could make it any different this time than all the other times?"

"You will see, Harry."

-0-0-

Harry dressed warmly, wrapping a Gryffindor-coloured scarf around his neck. He wore his school uniform despite it being the holidays. He had nothing else warm to wear as the only clothes he had were Dudley's hand-me-downs. And those tattered, big, worn-out thin rags would hardly suffice as winter clothing. He had told Ron and Hermione to go ahead. They were going on a date so he didn't want to disturb them. Seamus and Dean were planning to pick up some Hufflepuff girls. The others whom Harry usually hung out with were home for the holidays. Harry tried to smooth out the tangles of dark hair but was unsuccessful. Before he exited the dormitory, he activated the gold earring that had remained on his ear; he had not taken it off at all.

"Hey, Drakon. How are you today?"

"Good morning, Harry," came the reply. "I'm well, thank you. Are you in Hogsmeade yet?"

"No, I'm just about to leave."

"Good. I have some directions for you that you must follow when you're there. Do not deactivate the earring as I would like to guide you along."

"Sure." Harry stepped out of the portal leading into the Gryffindor common room. "Where do you recommend me going first?"

"You should go to The Three Broomsticks to get a hot drink. It is very cold out."

Harry lightly conversed with the earring's voice as he made his way out of Hogwarts and strolled down the road to the village of Hogsmeade. The crisp white snow crunched under Harry's shoes, and the bare trees of the Forbidden Forest alongside the path shivered as a cold wind blew through their naked branches. The evergreen trees were dusted with snow and swayed in the breeze, occasionally dropping a package of whiteness to join its fellows on the ground.

Harry ordered a cup of hot chocolate without event. He left The Three Broomsticks, insides warm from drinking the hot chocolate. "Where to next?" he asked, his breath coming out in a wisp of white floating in the air. Drakon had been quiet during the time he'd been in the pub.

There was a brief crackle. "Erick-Paul is a refined clothing store. They have a sale going on as it is after Christmas."

Harry smiled slightly. "I've never been clothing shopping before. I don't think—"

"Don't worry," Drakon interrupted. "The service is excellent there, and they help you to choose what suits you the most."

Harry decided to give it a try then and entered the store. Immediately, employees flocked to him and asked politely if he needed help. The answer "Yes" had barely escaped his lips before they led him away deeper into the store to try on countless outfits.

Later, Harry stood at the cashier, wearing some of his new clothing. Carrying several bags, one of them contained his Hogwarts uniform. He did have to admit that the people at Erick-Paul had fine tastes; even he could see that. He wore a white tunic that had the image of a full silver dragon hand-sewn on the back and a small version of it as an emblem was on the left breast of the tunic. Black pants matched the top nicely, and strong, shiny leather boots encased his feet. Black robes designed with green filigree complemented the green scarf that replaced the Gryffindor one. The employees had given Harry some advice on how to manage his hair, and it no longer resembled a bird's nest though it was still unruly.

Harry gave a start of surprise and disbelief when the cashier said the price. These clothing were expensive and high-class! How could they be this cheap?

The cashier smiled, revealing perfect white teeth. "We are having a large sale," she explained briefly and accepted the payment from a still shocked Harry. "Have a nice day."

-0-0-

While Harry was at The Three Broomsticks, Draco was already at Erick-Paul's, ordering the employees around. He instructed them to welcome Harry Potter when he came in and carefully chose clothing for him, and then ordered them to try the clothes out on Harry. He made sure that they understood that Harry should wear the white tunic, pants, and the rest instead of his classical Hogwarts uniform. Draco also told them to give Harry an extreme discount as he would pay for the majority of the fee and to use "the sale" as a reason.

Draco enjoyed watching Harry try on various outfits. He looked good in all the ones that he had picked. Of course. Draco had Malfoy taste after all.

-0-0-

"Wow, Drakon, you were right," Harry said into the gold earring. "The people at that store are amazing. They have such refined taste in clothing."

There was a slight shift in the computer voice. "I know. A _very_ refined taste."

"And the price was extremely low," Harry went on.

"You are very lucky."

Harry smiled as he walked down the street. "Yes, I suppose I am. Do you have any ideas on where I should go now?"

"Of course I do. I told you that I will guide you through this Hogsmeade trip. Go to 'Heaven on Earth.' They serve very good desserts."

Harry turned his steps to the small café. The waitress seated him down at one of the tables by the window. As he waited, he glanced out the window, observing the group of teenagers guffawing outside of Zonko's Joke Shop. A clink of a tray being set down on his table caused Harry to redirect his gaze to the waitress and what she had just brought.

"An extra large serving of Bakewell pudding," she announced. "It's on the house. Enjoy!"

Harry looked blankly at her before the free food registered in his mind. "Thank you," he said politely, smiling, before he dug into the scrumptious pudding.

-0-0-

The waitress walked up to a blonde young man near enough to the black-haired wizard she had just served to see Harry Potter clearly but far enough for the renowned wizard not to notice him. She leaned down and whispered, "I have given it to him."

"Good," Draco said succinctly, promptly dismissing her. Harry appeared to be enjoying the dessert very much, and making sure that the waitress had left, Draco lifted his teacup to his lips to hide his smile.

-0-0-

"Merlin, that must have been one of the best desserts I have ever eaten!" Harry exclaimed happily as he strolled past stores displaying their items. "It really is 'Heaven on Earth.'"

There was a snort of amusement from the earring. "Has this trip been better than your previous experiences, Harry?"

"Yes, definitely," the dark-haired youth immediately answered.

"This is my final direction for this tour, and the best."

"Oh?" Harry asked curiously. "What is it?"

"Behind the Shrieking Shack, you will see."

"Behind the Shrieking Shack?" Harry was confused. "Why the Shrieking Shack? There aren't any stores or restaurants or anything of the sort there."

Silence. Harry was about to ask again when the voice came again. "Just go there, Harry." A crackle, and then silence again.

Harry decided to follow Drakon's direction. The leather boots kept his feet warm as he trudged through the snow, and he pulled the green scarf snugger. Drakon didn't say a word as Harry made his way past people, whose number slowly decreased as he neared the edge of Hogsmeade until there was no one as he continued to walk up the path to the Shrieking Shack. Harry diverted from the main door and strode to the back.

The old walls of the Shack creaked in the winter weather. Snowflakes began to drift from the sky and coolly tickled the end of Harry's nose. They fell gently in his black hair and landed like little white fairies on his robes. Several speckled his glasses and Harry took them off to wipe away the snow obscuring his view. The blurry world came back clearly as he put his glasses back on, and he stopped abruptly. Behind the Shrieking Shack was Draco Malfoy. Soft blond hair was also decorated with tiny snowflakes. Silver eyes were unreadable as small wisps left full lips as he breathed out in the cold air. He had on a silk light blue collared shirt, grey dress pants, and matching silver robes with sapphire-coloured designs. A soft grey scarf encircled a pale neck. But what caught Harry's attention was the glint of gold from Malfoy's left ear. And he unconsciously raised a hand to lightly touch the tip of his own earring. He did not take another step as his lips formed words. "You have the same earring as I do." Surprise prevented Harry's brain from working.

A light smirk tugged at Draco's lips. "Indeed. Is it just coincidence that we have exactly the same one?" The smirk widened. "Or perhaps I gave you that earring."

"You gave it to me?" the dark-haired youth repeated. "Why ever would you do that?" He added quietly as an afterthought, "So that's why it was anonymous..."

Draco pretended not to hear the last part and replied, "What do you think, Harry?"

Harry still did not move an inch but his eyes narrowed. "Don't call me that."

Lifting an eyebrow, Draco calmly said, "You told me to call you that, so I have every right to do so."

"No, I didn't," Harry retorted before he frowned. This was getting stranger and stranger by the second. Drakon had instructed him to go behind the Shrieking Shack and there, waiting, was Malfoy, who claimed to have given him the earring. He even possessed an identical one on the opposite ear of where Harry wore his.

"Yes, you did," Draco stated. "I clearly recall asking 'Do you want me to call you 'Harry' or 'Potter''?" He looked straight into Harry's eyes, molten silver orbs in contrast to the snow. "And you then said that 'Harry' was perfectly fine."

Comprehension slowly slithered into Harry's mind. He did remember those words. "But I told Drakon that," he said faintly. It was all falling into place now just as the snowflakes fell in almost a hypnotizing manner on Malfoy.

"Did you know that dragon in Latin is 'Draco'?" The blonde strode towards a dumbstruck Harry but stopped a fair distance away to give him some space. He waited patiently as he watched the other boy try to catch up with the situation.

Harry had never thought that his name for his journal, the earring, could match so perfectly with Malfoy's first name. "Drakon" had only been inspired by his latest reading of that specific Greek myth. So that meant Draco had actually been the one helping him in Hogsmeade—the one who guided him to Erick-Paul with chic clothing and unbelievably low prices, to Heaven on Earth, the café with sublime food and the most extraordinary pudding, which had even come to him free. The one he'd been talking to and having casual conversations with, when he usually argued and fought with him.

"I've been meaning to reconcile things with you for the longest time now." Drakon's deep monotone sounded from the earring, bringing Harry out of his ponderings. He glanced up at Malfoy guardedly.

Draco was still watching the other boy carefully but he changed the settings of the earring back to default so it would be his normal voice and then deactivated it. He needed to speak face-to-face with Harry. "I did not realize you were Harry Potter at Madam Malkins', but I have thought back to that meeting and you seemed glad to talk with me then. It was only when I made the mistake of badmouthing Hagrid that you changed to be more formal. I got another chance though, when we were waiting outside of the Great Hall first year. I offered you friendship but you outright declined and insulted me at the same time." Draco looked slightly annoyed. "From then, we were always rivals. At first, it was because I was resentful, but then it grew into something that I looked forward to because it was only then that you paid any attention to me." The blonde Slytherin gazed at Harry with such emotion that he could not define what those feelings were. "I tried to be nice, but Weasley always butted in, and you didn't really give me a chance to be. I tried not picking a fight with you and did nothing for a week or two. You completely ignored me as if I did not exist. It was only when I provoked you and bothered you during class, in between, and outside of class that you noticed me."

Harry listened to Draco, absorbing his words, realizing for the first time how the blonde really had always been there, always in his face, tripping him up, and sneering at him.

Draco took one step closer. "I gave you that earring because I wanted you to have it, because I wanted to talk with you. I have the same one; it's a pair. I wanted to be with you for the Hogsmeade trip."

Harry thought back to the stores. "Those clothes weren't that inexpensive, and I didn't see anyone else with an extra large serving of Bakewell pudding."

Draco smiled. The memory at the café brought warmth to his expression, and a slight tinge of amusement at Harry's disbelief at Erick-Paul. "That's right. You are the only one who got those deals."

Harry stared at the blonde's smile and realized suddenly that it was he, Malfoy, who had paid for him. "Why would you do that?" he asked softly. He didn't know what he was referring to. Why Malfoy would pay for him...why Malfoy would buy an earring for him...why Malfoy would go through all that trouble...

Taking another step that closed the distance between them, Draco and Harry's warm breaths mingled in the small space between their faces, the wisps of white weaving into each other. "Isn't it obvious, Harry?" Draco reached up a hand and touched Harry's earring—Draco's gift for him—with a gentleness that he had thought impossible for a Malfoy.

The earring was cool from the winter air, and Draco welcomed it as his heartbeat quickened in his chest. His other hand snaked around Harry's waist, pulling him a little closer.

Harry could smell a faint fragrance from the other boy, one that was sophisticated and Malfoy-like, but definitely uniquely Draco's. It was indescribable.

The kiss from Draco was not a surprise but it drew Harry in, and Draco's lips were soft and cool from waiting outside in the snow. Blood pumped furiously in his ears. The gold earrings winked at each other from their place as their wearers delved into a deeper kiss, swinging entrancingly as the snow continued to fall sweetly on interlocked lips.

-0-0-0-

**Fin**

-0-0-0-

(1) _It is a Greek myth. You can google it if you're curious on the details._

_The places "Erick-Paul" and "Heaven on Earth" do not exist in J.K. Rowling's Hogsmeade. I completely made them up. Any relation to a real store or café is purely coincidental. _

_Thank you for reading!_


End file.
